ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crythias
Hello! I play on the Lambda server. Nice to meet you! --Crythias 01:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Beginning the Allianz IsleFreeTrade (IFT) on Server Lambda page --Crythias 01:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for contributing! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please ''' every time you edit, so that we recognise you and don't have to check to see if a vandal has edited. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Robin Patterson 05:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I changed the palace lvl 4 to show it should need lvl 16 warehouse Level 15 Warehouse is short about 4,000 marble needed to build a level 4 Palace so I changed the chart to show it needs a level 16 Warehouse instead -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 17:38, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I added a note to this section. A level 15 warehouse is adequate as long as you have Spirit Level researched. Chupchup 20:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Reply to How long to keep playing? I semi-feel the same way as you - I have 4 towns ( 3 with no corruption and 1 more level to go on the newest town ) on the 3 established towns I pretty much am the main contributor to the Saw Mill and luxury resource - still playing catch up on the 4th to the others that donate - for the most part I log in - look to see if my upgrade is done ( most of the time it is not since they take about 24 + hours now ) and my researches take 17 + days to research *Sighs* so I mainly inspect and wait then log out and go to work or check the wikia on my days off - I am Hoping they will add the new buildings soon to the game and do their re-balance as well - then there will be a lot to do here at the wikia - redoing the pages ( just about every one of the buildings will have to be redone when that change occurs -- anyhow I don't mean to ramble on - but I do know how you feel - but only you can make that decision ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 03:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 22:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Test --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 02:23, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Public contact info on User:Crythias page --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 03:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) (Deleted for privacy) Palace Changes to include research reduction information Hey man that was a '''GREAT idea on how to include the Research bonusus information for the charts - this way we can include the newer buildings when they are implemented as well without making the charts super huge - again Great job on a Great idea - Thanks! ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 15:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ---- The idea of adding the numbers into the chart (up / down) like this is ok on the smaller charts but when you get 30 of them up / down we are talking long charts - and if the new buildings reduce the costs more then we are talking 4, 5, 6, or more numbers to the list - thus increasing the length of the chart greatly - we can do it and just put the header as a footer for easy Identification I guess - so I say yeah lets go ahead and try it for now - we can always go back and change it later ( for now do not remove the mouse overs you have already there - just incase - ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 02:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :The only problem with using Academy/Pulley Academy/Geometry and Academy/Spirit Level is ( I just know this is going to happen ) someone is going to not go to the right research page and see the wrong information and then post how wrong our charts are and such - to me that idea in general won't realy solve the problem of getting the correct information when you want it - I honestly do not know how to solve the problem - all Ideas have their PRO's and CON's -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 03:39, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :: All I can say is ''Lets try it and see how it works out the worst is it does not help and we delete the new pages and try something else!? Right? RIGHT!! -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 03:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) New Logo Thanks for the new logo - that meets the new Wikia specs -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) New Cooked template Can it be moved (renamed) to Raw? the reason I am asking is because later we might still add the pulley sub pages and such - I would like to use that formual to have mouseover that show the Raw numbers and the other disounts other than pulley or whichever research page we are on - aka one will be '''Raw' for the Main page to conver Raw numbers a modified version will be Pulley, Geometry and SpiritL and so that we dont go and put [[t|cooked}} with numbers in all the pages and then have to rename them later if we do enact these changes -- did that make sence ?? -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 19:24, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Yep on main page with hovers showing Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit level, then later ('not now') shows Raw Geometry and Spirit level and show Raw, Pulley, and Spirit Level etc -- all for 'future' use -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 19:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree on short names - Raw, Pul, Geo, Slvl ??? - yeah I been experimenting with it a little and clicking on "Show Preview" to see how it worked -- and I accidentally clicked on "save page" and then undid it when I seen what I did -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 19:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Spl will work -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 19:52, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I just realized what you said about '''not' passing comma's -- that would mean the Raw page would look like this 1000 or 10000 etc ?? and the passovers would have comma's ? can we pass a 2nd paramter } for the conversion and } for the main display with comma's ? nevermind - I misread your statement -- !!!! :::::I did find 1 little, bitty, tinsy, tiny flaw in the template ( the round 0 function causes it to round .5 or higher to 1 when it should be 0) thus making a few numbers just off by a whole 1''' number -- I can just now that in the mouseover notes on the page like this ::::::*'''The Research bonuses are not shown directly in the following chart. These bonuses are shown by hovering your mouse over the individual resource numbers in the chart ( P = Pulley G = Geometry and SL = Spirit Level ). ::::::**Due to some numbers not dividing evenly - the mouseover number might be off by 1 in a few places. :::::This is not a big deal at all - for the convince the template is making - Good work on the template too btw -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph'']] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 20:15, 28 June 2008 (UTC)